Burdens and Sorrows
by WingedFish
Summary: Oneshots about each of the Smasher's personal woes. Each chapter in the individual's point of view. Chapter 14: Roy.
1. Chapter 1: Olimar

**I've decided to try something different. Instead of the usual comedy shorts, I'm starting a little series about the burdens and sorrows that the Smashers carry with them. Each chapter will focus on one character, musing about their particular problems with themselves and relating to other Smashers.**

Olimar

They say I have a practically unlimited number of comrades to pluck from the ground. Every time one dies, another can quickly be pulled up to take its place. But what everyone doesn't know is that I don't have an unlimited amount of tolerance to the guilt and grief I feel for putting the Pikmin through such danger. It pains me deeply to watch the little creatures cry out in terror, their screams ringing in my ears, before vanishing into nothing. Hundreds of innocent lives lost, and all for what, a silly little tournament? All I can ask is, why? Why must these simple beings go through such turmoil and bloodshed just for the sake of entertainment? There are many questions about life that I'd like to have answered, but none more so then this.


	2. Chapter 2: Pit

Pit

"Cupid. Naïve Little Angel. Pretty Winged Boy." How I despise those names. Nobody has any idea about what I've gone through. For one thing, I'm not a cupid! Cupids are those make believe figures that buzz around shooting people with arrows of love. Love, ha, such a silly thought. No, what I do is protect my goddess from the nightmare that is the Underworld. They think I'm naïve? I'm seen horrors and monsters that would put any so called "scary movie" to absolute shame. But the worst is that because I'm an angel, everyone thinks I'm perfect, and would never fight back no matter how many times I've been taunted, jabbed at, and just plain ridiculed. Sure, I have better manners then most, but that doesn't stop all the name calling from poisoning my very soul, tainting it with pain. Sometimes I wish I could fight back, make everyone take back what they've said, but Lady Palutena would disapprove, and I hate to see her upset, especially at me.


	3. Chapter 3: Ike

Ike

Everyone calls me anti-social; uncaring, aloof, cold-hearted. But how would you feel if you saw your own father killed before your very eyes? Add that to having many of your loyal companions and friends meeting the same gruesome fate, and it just becomes too much to bear anymore. That is the reason why I refuse to make friends, because I fear the pain and sadness of losing yet more loved ones to the cruel joy stealer that is Death itself. So I force myself to remain alone, with nobody understanding why. But my heart has been hardened, I need no sympathy from anyone, I'll just continue fighting, in silence.


	4. Chapter 4: Marth

Marth

Gay, delicate, feminine. That is how I tend to be viewed. If people only knew the truth, they'd know that I'm anything but the above titles thrown upon me. First, I am happily married to a woman, and even find other men to be downright repulsing at times. Plus the "tiara" on my head actually belonged to my sister, before giving it to me just before helping me to escape the enemy, at her own expense. To this day I still feel a hole in my heart from her absence, and given the chance, I would've taken her place without a second thought. I'm anything but delicate, just because I have a slim, slightly effeminate appearance has nothing to do with my orientation. Case in point, I've fought many wars over my home country, gaining and losing numerous comrades over the course of betrayal and time. And yet, all the others around here will ever see me as is a toy for them to play with, and that just breaks my heart all the more…


	5. Chapter 5: Mr Game & Watch

Mr. Game & Watch

I have been around way before the others. I have seen many a character come and go, and yet I remain. But the newcomers call me "outdated, washed up, and useless". I wish I could impart my knowledge unto younger generations, teach them of wisdoms long forgotten, but unfortunately my language is so ancient that I am the only one left in the world who knows it. And so all anyone sees me as is a living relic of the past. So I stand; ignored, lost, and unwanted for the rest of my lonely days.


	6. Chapter 6: ROB

R.O.B.

Inanimate object. Heartless piece of machinery. Useless scrap metal. When I hear those words, they tear my circuits apart. Yes, I am a robot. I'm not supposed to have feelings or emotions. But somehow, way back in the mists of time, I suddenly began to think, believe, and live. To this day I don't know how that came to be, but sometimes I wish it never did. For all the others see me as is a mindless metallic being, with no conscious whatsoever. I wish I could relate to them, but alas, I am doomed to remain an outcast, stuck between the worlds of the lifeless and the living. If I could perform but one function that the others can, it would be to cry; to shed the tears of pain as I spend the rest of eternity alone.


	7. Chapter 7: Lucas

Lucas

They say I'm just a little kid who doesn't know anything; just a timid little boy who doesn't know how to fight. They call me names and poke fun at me, never once thinking that it already adds to the great emotional pain I have to deal with on a regular basis. My mother was killed, my brother turned evil, and then killed himself after fighting me, and I was almost eaten by a hideous monster. There's more, but I try not to dwell in the past, which is never easy. Everyone says I'm a depressed, deadbeat kill-joy. But I'd like to see one of them go through what I have and not become the same way. I can do nothing but continue to fight, hoping to keep my mind off the past before I start to cry once more.

**A/N: I know this was a highly anticipated chapter, but I think I dropped the ball on this one. My apologies, I barely know anything about Earthbound/Mother.**


	8. Chapter 8: Link

Link

I have been carrying on the same duty through many generations. I have been reincarnated numerous times over the millennia, with one job to do. Protect the princess and save her from danger. Giant spiders, zombies, warlocks, you name it, I've fought it, all for her. And yet when I have fulfilled my destiny, I get nothing in return. It is impossible for me and her to be together. She is royalty, and I'm but a lowly peasant. And even when I do find love during an adventure, she always seems to die at the hands of my enemies, no matter how hard I try to protect her, leaving me to live on alone for the rest of my days when my initial task is done. That seems bad enough in itself, but most only have to go though such an ordeal once, while I have had to do so more times then I can count. What makes it worse is that while I don't remember everything in my past life when I'm reincarnated, I still have flashbacks from the past that bring me to my knees, crying in sorrow. It just becomes too much to bear, which is why I have joined this tournament, so that I may focus on the one thing that has never causes me emotional pain; fighting.


	9. Chapter 9: Samus

Samus

Most see me as the cold-hearted bounty hunter; a woman who rejects all manner of friendship and love. Like they know what I've been through. To start with, my own mother was burned alive right before my eyes by the very same monster that would become my archenemy. That image of her screaming in agony is still imprinted on my mind to this day. During my various missions, I have dealt with many a ferocious alien, except for one; the Metriod baby. That little creature was, strange to say, was the closest thing to a child I ever had. The baby was so bonded to me it even gave its own life to save me. Yet another loved one to add to my pile of deceased comrades. I have had several men over the course of time that I thought I could maybe someday marry and finally settle down with, but all either drifted away, or were brutally killed, thus why I have given up on finding a soul mate, for I have grown weary of the sorrow that slams my already fragile heart. There isn't a moment where I don't think about what it would be like to live a simple life, raising a family, but I must remind myself that my task is to protect the galaxy. And so, that is why I have come here, to train for the next onslaught of invaders that will inevitably come.

**A/N: I don't normally put notes on this particular fic, but I want to throw this out there. I personally have never played Other M, but I have watched the cutscenes and know the storyline. And I don't understand why a lot of people hated how Samus was presented, is she not allowed to have emotions and feelings?** **I mean honestly… **


	10. Chapter 10: Yoshi

Yoshi

Pack animal. Mindless beast. Walking stomach. Why does everyone view me and my kind as such? Many don't know this, but one of my ancestors actually protected the great Mario brothers when they were but helpless babies. But now even they have forgotten the sacrifices my grandfather had made, and treat me like a disposable animal just like the others. Despite the other's opinion, I'm actually intelligent; it's just that my language is rather different and I can only talk in a little English. Alas, if only everyone would understand that before making crude judgments. The reason why I eat so much is because it's an instinctual habit of my species to store food and then feed it to the young. But since I am the only one of my kind here, it has changed into an uncontrollable disorder that causes me to consume massive amounts of food. Every time I have an episode, I'm bombarded by saddening memories of family and friends at my home that I had to leave behind. And it doesn't help that everyone jokes and pokes fun at me during those stressful moments. When I was forced to compete here by circumstances way beyond my control, I have tried to make the best of it, but all it has done is turn me into a shameful addict. All I have to ask it, why?


	11. Chapter 11: Master Hand

Master Hand

I created this world. I gave its inhabitants life. I made homes for them, gave them meaning, for I did not want to be alone. They go about their daily lives, only meeting to fight, even holding tournaments for brutal battles. It was never intended for things to be like this, I meant to make a world where people could all live in harmony. But my brother added his destructive spirit to the land, causing those living on it to act aggressively towards each other. At times I participate and appear at the end of the tournaments the Smashers hold, but all the champion wants to do is defeat me and move on. I wish I could talk to them, hoping they would tell me how to better manage their world, but alas, they shun me and act as if I have no feelings; just an animated glove to destroy before continuing onto the next challenger. There are times when I wonder why I created this place, for instead of bringing happiness and joy, it only adds to my lonely turmoil.


	12. Chapter 12: Luigi

Luigi

Most people don't even know who I am; they just call me "Green mustache guy, Mario's brother, and scaredy cat." I've been by my bro's side ever since we've started our various adventures, but no matter what I do, I always end up on the sidelines. Even if I somehow save the princess, Mario still gets all the credit. I know he means well, but the fact that I never get any glory, not even a notion; it just makes me want to cry. The only time I had a chance in the spotlight was the time I rescued my brother from a haunted mansion. My intense fear of ghosts nearly made me give up, but even though I persevered, the others still see me as a lowly coward, which just saddens me ever more. At times, even Master Hand himself forgets me. Am I really not that important to everyone? I bet if I were to just disappear, no one would even care. At least now I have a chance to show I'm a somebody; a chance to shine, even if it means fighting to my last breath for it.


	13. Chapter 13: Mario

Mario

One would think someone like me, the most famous of all Smashers, wouldn't have any problems right? Wrong. Many despise me for my fame; some have even called me conceded and stuck-up. But the truth is, I never act like I'm higher then anyone else. In fact, I was just an average Joe until one day news spread about the princess of a foreign land being captured. Since nobody else dared to free the princess, I decided to rescue her. And just like that, I became a hero. Time and time again I saved her from the clutches of a terrifying monster, not for fame, but for love. Sadly, not everyone thinks the same way. They all think I do it for attention and glory, accusing me of the same things here in the tournament. No matter how hard I try to show my humility, the harsh words still strike my heart like a poisoned arrow. At times I wish I had no recognition whatsoever, even if the princess was the only one left who knew me. For I would have at least one feeling that I would take over everything I have now, peace.


	14. Chapter 14: Roy

Roy

I used to be a Smasher, then at the end of the second tournament I was kicked out, replaced by another. Why you may ask? To this day I don't know. I've heard it was because my fighting style was too similar to a fellow swordsman. If I'd known that, I would have tried as hard as possible to rectify such a mistake, but they never gave me a chance. It pains me to be left out, thrown to the side, when I still have so much fighting spirit left. I'm I just not good enough? Is that the real reason? It would ease my sadness if I at least knew the reason for being banned, but alas, I must spend my time at the sidelines, wondering what I've done wrong.


End file.
